El descubrimiento del fuego
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe como se descubrió el fuego? Isaac y Hyoga le hacen esta interesante pregunta a Camus, y este no hace más que pensar en Milo… ¿terminará dejando todo para ir a buscarlo? -CamusxMilo-


Hi, hi! Ehm… pues no sé que decir, es que realmente esta es una historia boba XD… pero ayer estaba pensando en esto del fuego y se me ocurrió.  
la escribi pensando en el evento que hicimos en el club de camusxmilo, mil vidas contigo,

Al inicio también quería hacer algo diferente mas lemonoso… pero no me sale!... asi que a petición de momo porque queria algo donde camus fuera a buscar a Milo a su isla… decidi hacer esto.

Espero que sea un poco de tu agrado nwn

**Resumen:** ¿Alguien sabe como se descubrió el fuego? Isaac y Hyoga le hacen esta interesante pregunta a Camus, y este no hace más que pensar en Milo… ¿terminará dejando todo para ir a buscarlo?

**El descubrimiento del fuego**

Mientras Hyoga e Isaac mantenían una infantil discusión –pues aún eran dos niños- acerca de quien tenía la razón, Camus observaba las llamas abrazar los maderos dentro de la chimenea, pensando cómo responderles esa pregunta…

Tenían siete, casi ocho años, ¿de qué les serviría ahora enterarse cómo se inventó el fuego? O mejor dicho –recordó corregir a Hyoga- ¿cómo se descubrió dicho elemento? Porque el fuego no era algo que pudiera inventarse…

-"El fuego nace y crece como la pasión."- Pensó. ¡Y Vaya que él sabía de pasión!

Memoraba unas manos recorriéndole súbitamente la espalda, friccionándolo contra un cuerpo griego. Sentía en los labios esos mordiscos suaves, que poco a poco se volvieron salvajes, y que se esparcieron por su piel.

-"¿Maestro?"- Isaac lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Por primera vez le molestó ser su mentor y no encontrarse en Grecia, con quien podía ayudarle mejor a resolver su problema…

-"¿Hum…?"- Gruñó para darle a entender que lo escuchaba, sin despegar los ojos de las brazas.

-"¿Por qué se ha sonrojado?"

-"Tengo calor…"

-"¡Estamos bajo cero!"

-"¡Soy un caballero dorado!"- Recordó que debía serenarse. –"¿Por qué no van a acostarse?"

-"¿Quién tiene la razón?"- Insistió el peliverde.

-"Ninguno."

-"¡El fuego no puede aparecer de la nada!"

-"Mi técnica, ¿qué produce?"

-"Hielo."

-"De otro caballero pasó lo mismo con el fuego. Fin."

-"¿Qué…?"

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Fin, dije. Ahora a dormir ya."

-"Pero… maestro…"

-"A dormir, Isaac. Anda."

Renegando, ambos niños se dirigieron hacia la habitación destinada para ellos. En cuanto Camus escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el escritorio, para comenzar a escribir una carta…

… … …

… ¡_Interesante respuesta! _

Contestó él.

… _¡Quizá deberías decirles cómo lo descubrimos y creamos nosotros!_

Sonrojado, Camus arrugó entre sus dedos la carta. No era lo que esperaba. Eso no ayuda a resolver ninguno de sus problemas: ni respondía la pregunta de los infantes, ni hacia que dejara de extrañarle…

Se arrepintió, desarrugó el papel y observó aquella caligrafía trazada con esos dedos que tantos gritos placeros le había arrancado.

-"¿Cómo lo descubrimos?"- Se preguntó. ¿Milo hablaba de cuando eran niños, o de su 'resbalón'?

A decir verdad, ambas habían sido por accidente, y en las dos, su relación había cambiado de una u otra forma.

De ser dos simples compañeros de entrenamiento como lo eran Isaac y Hyoga, pasaron a ser amigos en cuanto se encontraron, un día, quemando hojas con una lupa y la luz del sol. Fue un experimento, una curiosidad por algo a lo que no le encontraban explicación. Sus conversaciones pasaron de aquél mutuo interés hasta abarcar otros temas con el paso del tiempo…

Siendo amigos se encontraron con la sorpresa de experimentar calor al encontrarse con la mirada del otro, o un cosquilleo al rozar por 'accidente sus manos', y el fuego, como el de un volcán, después del primer beso. Sólo se miraron en silencio, se atrajeron como dos polos opuestos y callaron ante el roce de sus labios…

Lo que vino después era totalmente fuego. Fuego griego sobre el agua calma de Acuario. Su tranquilidad, simpleza, seriedad y elegancia, fueron encendidos con los roces y mimos de Escorpio…

¡Pero no! Camus no podía contarles como él había descubierto dicho elemento, y como había aprendido a producirlo.

Meneó la cabeza. Se levantó, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y salió a la nieva porque necesitaba enfriarse…

… … …

Dudaba si aquella emoción podría clasificarla dentro de los parámetros del fuego, pero mientras más andaba y sentía el sol calarle la piel de los brazos y la coronilla de la cabeza, se convencía que la ira también formaba parte de el.

Caminó por el muelle virando de derecha a izquierda.

En el santuario le habían dicho que ahí era el único lugar donde lo podía encontrar, y conociendo lo mucho que a Milo le gustaba el océano –o más bien, los ojos de Camus porque se asemejaban en hermosura y profundidad-, deducía que podía encontrarlo ahí observando alguna barca que quisiera navegar. Y no se equivocó: el caballero de Escorpio, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera blanca, se cubría la luz solar con la mano mientras alzaba la vista para observar la proa de un bote.

Camus sintió otro tipo de calor al verle ahí. La brisa marina le resolvió el cabello, refrescando su cara del sonrojo que en ella había aparecido.

No lo pensó antes, pero se encontraba en la isla donde Milo había nacido… Fue a buscarlo al santuario para aclarar el descubrimiento que tantos problemas le causó, y para calmar esa pasión que día tras día se lo devoraba en Siberia. Hoy a tres años de no verse, parado, aún sin hablar, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañó y no precisamente por el sexo…

Milo volteó un segundo, encontrándose con sus ojos. Se dirigió de nuevo al bote, pero pareció descubrir algo que lo sorprendió, porque volvió la mirada hacia Camus. El maestro del hielo le sonrió. El griego devolvió su gesto mientras avanzaba hacia él. En medio del camino se encontraron en un abrazo. El calor que emanó de ambos cuerpos lo envidió el sol.

Minutos después se encontraban a bordo del bote que Escorpio observaba, sentados uno frente al otro, junto a una pequeña mesa.

Milo tenía los codos sobre ella, y las mejillas en las manos, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Acuario, quien a cada segundo enrojecía más.

-"¿Por qué miras tanto?"- Le preguntó apenado.

-"No me canso de hacerlo."- El galo rió.

–"No me dijiste que vendrías a Milos."

-"No creí que volvieras tan pronto a buscarme. O que fueras capaz de salir, por diversión, a otro sitio que no fuera Siberia…"

-"No me gusta el calor, es cierto, pero por ti bajaría hasta el mismísimo infierno; además, necesitaba verte…"

-"¿Y tus pupilos?"

-"Se quedarán una semana en las cuevas para probar su resistencia…"

-"¿Por cuánto te tendré para mí, entonces?"

-"Pasado mañana tengo que volver… ¡Perdí dos días en el santuario porque no me avisaste…!"

-"¡No hay que perder el tiempo, Camus!"- Se levantó, lo jaló del brazo y comenzó a besarlo. Para su sorpresa, el acuariano no se resistió, incluso correspondió de forma desesperada sus caricias. Milo pensó que así no resultaría tan divertido… a menos que… Se apartó y se acomodó el cabello, como lo haría el galo para 'recuperar' la compostura.

-"¿Ahora qué?"

-"No quiero hacerlo aún. Eso es todo…"- Su escucha abrió la boca, sorprendido. Sentía el hormigueo en su vientre como síntoma de que el calor en su cuerpo estaba subiendo, y tener esa negativa solamente lo disparaba. No sabía que así era como Milo se sentía cuando él se negaba.

Frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y sintiéndose ridículo intentó salir del camarote para darse un chapuzón –o mejor dicho, arrojarse al mar- o tomar algo MUY frío. No obstante, en cuanto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió apenas para salir, la mano de Milo se situó sobre la tabla, cerrándola de nuevo, mientras con la otra lo abrazaba contra sí y le daba besos por la nuca, resbalándose hacia su cuello…

-"… ¡Ah!... N-no…"- Intentó resistirse el galo, pero la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se le colgó del cuello.

Milo realmente sabía producir fuego…

… … …

Unos años más tarde, cuando todo se hubo calmado en el santuario y en la vida de los caballeros recién devueltos a la vida, Acuario y Escoprio caminaban, de la mano, por una senda repleta de nieve. Milo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Camus solamente llevaba una bufanda –y eso, nada más, para que su pareja se sintiera 'acompañada en su dolor'-.

Anduvieron por la colina hasta distinguir la pequeña cabaña, donde los pupilos habían crecido y todo el problema se había producido.

-"Te dije que no estábamos muy lejos…"- Le sonrió el galo.

-"¿Lo ven? ¡Nos dijo que estábamos cerca, pero no que hacia un frío de los mil demonios!"- Exclamó irritado, titiritando, dirigiéndose hacia el piso como si les hablara a sus pies. Camus rió, aunque era difícil saber si lo hacia nervioso o divertido. Enseguida lo colocó delante de él y abrazándolo, se lo llevó caminando, pensando que tal vez así sentiría menos la temperatura.

Llegaron a la puerta y el acuador la abrió sin problemas. Milo, al momento, penetró en ella, reconfortándose con el calor de la chimenea, que ya estaba encendida. Camus, extrañado, indagó dentro de la cabaña, pues no esperaba encontrar a nadie más ahí… Escuchó gritos, gemidos, y una imagen 'espantosa' a través de la puerta entreabierta…

Minutos después, ambos dorados salían a prisa. El galo, en la delantera, jalaba a su amante del brazo mientras este reía a carcajada suelta…

-"¡Creo que ya no es necesario explicarles nada acerca del fuego!"- Exclamó entre risas. Camus, con la cara sumamente roja deseó que se callara…

… … …

Muchos miles de años antes de la era de cristo, caminaban bajo la lluvia, tres pares de figuras. Los que encabezaban la marcha se cubrían con las manos la cabeza, y andaban un poco más rectos que el resto de sus seguidores.

Un pelirrojo notó a la lejos una cueva. Entre gruñidos se hizo entender que se dirigirían hacia aquél lugar. El rubio a su lado asintió y pasó el mensaje. Mientras andaban, un rayo cayó cerca de ellos sobre la copa de un árbol. Todos corrieron, dispersándose por segundos, asustados, mientras aparecía sobre el verde de las hojas, una capa color rojo con amarillo, que poco a poco se iba a devorando lo que tocaba. A causa del agua se fue apagando, tirando a sus pies pedazos de tronco en llamas. El líder del grupo se acercó e intentó tocarle, pero cuantas veces lo trataba, este lo rechazaba produciéndole dolor en los dedos y en la mano. El rubio lo siguió e hizo lo mismo. En la copa todo estaba mojado, pero abajo, aún quedaban las ramas encendidas. El pelirrojo tomó una con fuego, haciéndole señas al otro que hiciera lo mismo. Su acompañante obedeció e intentando protegerlo entre la lluvia, mientras llagaban a la cueva.

Todos se pusieron a observar como el extraño poder del cielo se acogía entre los pedazos de árbol que le habían llevado, así que pronto se precipitaron a traer más para mantenerlo vivo, pues este les calentaba.

Un poco apartados del grupo dos de sus compañeros comenzaron a pelearse, y terminaron haciendo cosas que ninguno de ellos había visto. Ella comenzó a gritar, pero no de dolor. Lo que estaba pasando no provocaba en ella nada más allá que el gusto…

El pelirrojo miró a su inseparable compañero. Se le acercó. El rubio observaba fijamente lo que pasaba con los otros dos, por ello no se dio cuenta del momento en que la piel de oso que le cubría la parte baja del cuerpo, ya no la traía. Al observarse, se dio cuenta que el otro lo miraba de la misma forma que él contempló antes la escena… Y entonces, sin saber como… simplemente lo besó…

_**FIN**_

XDD… bueno… con esto pretendo cumplir mi parte del pedido de Momo, porque él quería ver un fic donde camus fuera a buscar a Milo a Milos ... y aunque esta no era la idea que originalmente tenía en mente, al final creo que me gustó como ha quedado n/n

Momo!... me debes mi art! =P… de todos modos escribiré la otra idea que te había dicho.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Ah! Y esa escena final lo saque de una película que vi cuando tenía 14 años, llamada 'la guerra del fuego'. Un beso!


End file.
